


shoma needs a nap (as always)

by yunakims



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: (for now at least), Fluff, M/M, he needs some sleep, shoma is Tired, so i give you this short thing, the yuzusho angst fic is cancelled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunakims/pseuds/yunakims
Summary: Shoma needs a nap but the press conference needs to go on.





	shoma needs a nap (as always)

**Author's Note:**

> fluff that i wrote as an apology for being slow on the angst. sorry.

The press conference is a long journey into the night, and Shoma Uno is tired. Tired from skating, from cheering, from being a little anxious, and from being interviewed. He's pretty sure they don't even need a presser at this point— he believes he's answered all the questions they probably want to ask. 

Also, he doesn't want to answer anymore. He just needs some sleep. A nap, perhaps, if 'sleep' isn't allowed. (The JSF doesn't like it when he sleeps. He wants to cry.)

But still, there is no escaping the press-con's wrath.

"—the people of Japan?" A reporter asks. The question is apparently for Yuzuru, so Shoma doesn't bother to listen. His interpreter, who was beside him, elbows him gently to 'shake him awake', but it doesn't work. Shoma doesn't want it to work. He's got his eyes half-closed, waiting for the sweet embrace of his pillows.

Yuzuru is answering the question in English. Shoma, again, doesn’t bother to listen (because 1. he’s sleepy and 2. his English isn’t very good yet) until he hears his name. “And I think… as a fellow Japanese skater, Sho-cha— Uno-senshu, can also feel… that the Japanese people really look forward to everyone’s performances at the Olympics on February.”

He looks at the older man, who smiles at him like a ray of sunshine… or like he wants Shoma to agree with whatever he said.

So Shoma only nods.

The press at least looks satisfied.

The next question isn’t for either of them, so Shoma, again, takes the given time to close his eyes. Yuzuru notices this.

“Sho-chan, are you okay?” He asks _very_ quietly. “I think it’s almost finished, so—“

And he _isn’t_ listening anymore. Shoma closes his eyes half-way again. Suddenly Yuzuru is engulfed in a cloud of light, and he looks so bright and beautiful and just… mesmerizing. It’s like time has slowed down, and Yuzuru looks like an angel. Or a swan. Or whatever it is that’s white and bright and feathery and as beautiful as Yuzuru Hanyu is.

 _Lord of the quads, why are you making me suffer like this?_ Shoma thinks. The kuyashii that Yuzuru radiates is probably getting to him. Yuzuru has always looked so beautiful to him, but not quite like this; normally he just looks like the most beautiful man Shoma’s ever seen, but right now he honestly looks like a cherub (and still the most beautiful man Shoma’s ever seen, in that case.)

Yuzuru’s still talking to him, in perfectly hushed tones. They’ve done this a lot of times anyway, so it’s not a surprise that he’s an expert in it. Problem is, Shoma can’t hear whatever’s coming out of his mouth. He just nods along like he understands.

Suddenly his eyes are whisked away by the prettiness that Yuzuru Hanyu’s lips are. The way they move is enticing, and it looks like nothing can be as warm and lush and delicate. Shoma keeps staring. He can’t find any other word to describe their loveliness. And he just wants to kiss it.

So he does.

It’s light and feathery.

Silence. From Yuzuru, from Shoma, from everyone. No one is speaking. Shoma probably isn’t breathing.

_I shouldn’t have done that I shouldn’t have done that I shouldn’t have—_

“Sho-chan, couldn’t you have waited until we go back to the hotel?” Yuzuru says poutily.

Shoma’s interpreter stands up from his side. “I’m out.” She picks up her things and puts them all in her bag quickly. “Enjoy yourselves. Me? I’m out. Sayonara, goodbye.” She then walks away, done with life. Some reporters utter a quiet 'same'.

Shoma falls asleep completely. Did he fall asleep or did he faint? No one knows.

Yuzuru smiles at everyone. “Sorry. Uno-senshu doesn’t know what he’s doing because he is tired and sleepy.”

Everyone looks at him. Nathan Chen, the other medalist, stifles a laugh.

“So,” Yuzuru clears his throat. “Questions?”

 

* * *

 

 

The three medalists leave the room, and the press is left arranging their things and organizing their reports.

“Did you get a picture? A video?” One reporter asks her cameraman. The guy shakes his head. All cameras were focused on Nathan when the kiss happened, because all the while, he was the one answering a question.

“Did anyone get that on camera?” The reporter asks the other newspeople. Everyone answers a negative.

Another reporter speaks up. “Too bad they didn’t allow the fans in the presser. They would’ve gotten photos and videos in all possible angles.”

“Wait, I think I have a photo.” A camerawoman says, holding the camera. All the people in the room look at her with wide eyes.

“Oh,” she sighs. “It’s not the kiss, but it’s Mr. Hanyu’s face after the kiss. His eyes are so wide, he looks like an owl.”

"So no one has any proof of this kiss?" The first reporter inquires, yet again. "Are we going to write about it?"

The second reporter shrugs. "We shouldn't if we have no proof. We'd sound really silly, I believe." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself im shoma's interpreter


End file.
